


Медленно

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clone Sex, Clones, Codex - Relationship, M/M, Porn, Porn with Feelings, Rimming
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 11:22:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6282616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Одна очень эмоциональная встреча Коди и Рекса.<br/>Фик написан для команды WTF Star Wars 2016 по <a href="http://wtf-kombat2016.diary.ru/p208153109.htm?oam#more5">прекрасному арту</a> Mornauro*.<br/>За бетинг огромное спасибо Кленовый Лис. <3</p>
            </blockquote>





	Медленно

На «Бдительном» Рекс находит Коди первым. 

Пятьсот первый и двести двенадцатый опять объединили для какой-то миссии, и это значит — дело дрянь, и долгий скучный инструктаж, и в бою генерал Скайуокер вместе со всем своим батальоном опять придумает что-нибудь безумное, но это потом, всё потом, а сейчас Коди хочет, чтобы остались только маленькая, наглухо закрытая каюта и горячие руки Рекса у него на бёдрах. 

Рекс целует его шею — медленно, аккуратно, слишком нежно. У Коди давно стоит, ему нужно по-другому, сильно и просто, чтобы Рекс сжал его член и быстро, в несколько движений довёл до оргазма, который выбил бы, вынес из головы любые мысли, оставив во всём теле только восхитительную звенящую пустоту. 

Но у Рекса на сегодня другие планы. 

Он возвращается к губам Коди, неторопливо проводит языком по нижней и втягивает её в рот. Поцелуй выходит долгим, ленивым. Утренним, думает Коди, так можно было бы целоваться утром, если бы хоть раз нашлось время. Но времени нет, никогда не бывает; его крадёт у них включённый комлинк, стук в дверь, сигнал тревоги — Коди уже привык, правда, хотя на самом деле ненавидит торопиться. Особенно с Рексом. Но сейчас тот ведёт себя так, словно у них есть все криффовы часы этой криффовой галактики, и Коди не знает, почему. 

Рекс всё так же медленно — Сила, да откуда у него столько выдержки — прикасается пальцами к щеке, обводит по контуру шрам, и Коди дрожит, как дрожит каждый раз с того, самого первого, случившегося несколько лет назад, когда шрам был только что зажившей раной. Рекс пришёл к нему в казарму сразу, как Коди вернулся с медстанции, и поцеловал, быстро и осторожно, а потом долго-долго сидел возле него в какой-то подсобке и гладил ещё чуть воспалённую, слишком тонкую кожу. 

Коди тогда попробовал пошутить, ляпнул что-то вроде «он от этого не пройдёт», но встретился глазами с серьёзным, почти злым взглядом Рекса и замолчал на полуслове, сам потянулся, прижался лбом к холодным пальцам. 

Рекс чувствительно прикусывает мочку уха, отвлекая от воспоминаний, и тут же зализывает укус, ласково трётся носом о шею. Коди едва сдерживается, чтобы не застонать, — хорошо-хорошо-хорошо, но нужно больше, — только вздыхает коротко, неглубоко, и снова находит губы Рекса своими. 

Форменные штаны неприятно давят на член. Коди подаётся вперёд и морщится в поцелуй, думая, как неудобно Рексу в броне. Он тянется к застёжкам на плече — отключить всё и сразу, чтобы пластины мягко упали на пол, открывая сильное, красивое тело в плотном чёрном термокостюме, но Рекс мягко останавливает его руку и качает головой: нет.

Коди замирает, смотрит непонимающе — и сдавленно охает, потому что тот, не прекращая целоваться, тянет с него водолазку, задевая твёрдыми ладонями бока. Узкий ворот цепляется, ткань трещит, когда Рекс дёргает сильнее, но всё-таки выдерживает, и через мгновение водолазка тихо падает на пол где-то позади них. Штаны он снимает сам — стаскивает, отбрасывает в сторону и выпрямляется, отодвинувшись от Рекса на шаг. 

Голая кожа покрывается мурашками. 

Коди чувствует на себе жадный, тяжёлый взгляд Рекса, ощущает его как прикосновение — на груди, на руках, на животе и ниже, в паху, — и от этого возбуждение накатывает ещё сильнее, руки сами собой сжимаются в кулаки от желания прижать, притереться, двинуть бёдрами, ловя ответное движение навстречу. Коди терпит. Стоит. Ждёт. 

Машинально облизывает губы, глядя прямо в потемневшие глаза Рекса. 

И его будто вихрем сносит. 

Рекс толкает Коди к стене, кусает шею, сильно засасывая тонкую кожу, ведёт раскрытой ладонью по животу, трогает пальцами соски. Коди слепо, беспорядочно шарит руками по его броне. Он снимал и надевал её тысячу раз, но это так трудно — найти нужные замки, когда воздух в комнате кажется густым и вязким, а кровь шумит и пульсирует в ушах, отдаётся неровным, безумным ритмом. Наплечник наконец поддаётся, за ним на пол летят передние пластины, наручи, все они стучат друг об друга так, что наверняка слышно за дверями каюты, но сейчас Коди плевать, потому что чёрная ткань, обтянувшая тело Рекса, — это последнее, что отделяет его от гладкой тёплой кожи. 

У них много похожих, почти одинаковых шрамов. Коди знает это, знает каждую отметину на теле Рекса наизусть, и всё равно медленно, никуда не торопясь, снимает с него водолазку. Тот торопит, протестует, но Коди не обращает внимания и смотрит, не отрывая взгляд, как из-под ткани появляется росчерк на груди, короткий, уже почти незаметный, маленькое круглое пятно — вечное напоминание о Салукемае, у Коди такого нет, — и две линии на левом плече, вот эти похожи. Только у Рекса они соединяются в одной точке, вырастая друг из друга, а у Коди — перекрещиваются ровно посередине.

Коди ведёт по шрамам ладонями, закрывая их, чувствует, как сильно напряжён Рекс, как он хочет дёрнуться вперёд и снова вжать Коди в себя, но терпит. Рука Коди замирает на плоском животе, не двигается больше, остаётся на границе голой кожи и ткани. Контраст ощущается странно, и ткань мешает, её нужно убрать, сдвинуть, чтобы прикоснуться к жёстким волоскам в паху, к твёрдому члену, осторожно обвести головку пальцами или, ещё лучше, языком. Коди знает, что Рекс от этого с ума сходит, даже не стонет, только кусает губы и прижимает его голову ближе, пропуская короткие волосы Коди сквозь пальцы. 

Сейчас Рекс уже не позволяет ему ничего сделать. Вместо этого он поднимает ладонь Коди к своему лицу и проводит языком от запястья до самых кончиков пальцев, и вот это уже правда — слишком. Коди почти слышит, как в его голове щёлкает какой-то последний замок, и наконец перестаёт думать. 

Мысли _действительно_ исчезают, когда Рекс опускается на колени и разворачивает его лицом к стене. Чувствуя в себе влажный горячий язык, Коди задыхается, стонет в голос. От недавнего «медленно» не остаётся и следа. Рекс жадный, нетерпеливый, он лижет и целует его, и Коди плывёт — они никогда не пробовали так, он никогда не был таким раскрытым, даже перед Рексом, и никогда настолько не отпускал контроль, хотя сейчас не контролирует ничего, не контролирует даже себя, и, Сила, как же это хорошо. Рекс снова толкается языком, обхватывает рукой его член у основания, и Коди стонет громче, вцепляется зубами в собственную ладонь, потому что терпеть больше просто невозможно, невыносимо. Он кончает от одного движения кулака Рекса и замирает, уткнувшись лбом в прохладный металл стены. 

От входной двери до кровати ровно шесть шагов, и Коди не помнит, как они их прошли. Рекс, смеясь, с размаху падает на жёсткий матрас, морщится недовольно:

— Думал, для коммандера сделали койку помягче, — и тянет его на себя. 

— Коммандеру, — строго, почти спокойно отвечает Коди между поцелуями, — не положено никаких, — он проводит языком по мочке уха и почти улыбается, слыша короткое «Ох» Рекса, — излишеств. 

— Про это тоже есть какой-нибудь, — Рекс тяжело дышит, когда Коди двигается на его коленях — легко, почти не прикасаясь к напряжённому члену, — идиотский приказ? 

— Обязательно, — Коди чувствует, что возбуждается снова. Теперь желание ощущается по-другому, оно тягучее и вязкое и не так туманит голову, но долго дразнить Рекса не хочется всё равно. — Тебе нужно его знать?

— Неа-а-а-а, — ответ Рекса переходит в низкий, протяжный стон, потому что Коди разворачивается на его коленях, сдвигает наконец штаны, задевая пальцами ткань, влажную от выступившей смазки, и медленно, помогая себе рукой, надевается на его член. 

Пластины брони, так и оставшиеся на ногах Рекса, твёрдые и нагреваются от тепла тела Коди. Чувствовать это странно, но, скорее, приятно: он задевает их бёдрами каждый раз, когда двигается, чуть приподнимаясь, раскачивается на члене Рекса, ощущая, как тот растягивает, заполняет его изнутри. У Коди стоит, как будто он и не кончал десять минут назад, и он не знает, не представляет, как Рекс ещё держится. Позволяет ему вести, не толкается резко вверх, только сильно, так, что обязательно останутся следы, прикусывает кожу на его плече. 

Мимо каюты грохочут шаги. Коди отчётливо слышит это даже сквозь закрытую дверь, но не обращает внимания, он не мог бы сейчас оторваться от Рекса, даже если бы хотел, потому что тот поднимает голову и, почти касаясь губами уха, просит:

— Ещё. 

Этот шёпот возбуждает Коди не меньше, чем рука на его члене. Он приподнимается, позволяет члену Рекса выскользнуть из него почти полностью — и резко опускается, плотно сжимая его собой. 

Острое, слишком яркое после первого оргазма удовольствие прошибает его насквозь, заставляет замереть, откинуть голову Рексу на плечо и не двигаться, пока не получится хоть немного выровнять дыхание. 

Рекс даёт ему — и себе — короткую передышку, бездумно водит пальцами по животу Коди, размазывая по горячей, мокрой от пота коже смазку, рисует неровные круги. 

Коди закрывает глаза. Даже приглушённый свет лампы кажется лишним, отвлекает, а ему хочется сосредоточиться, продлить этот момент, запомнить, как Рекс тяжело дышит под ним, какой он горячий и твёрдый, как его — много. 

Он чувствует мягкий, аккуратный поцелуй в искусанное плечо, а потом Рекс подхватывает его под бедро, гладит тяжёлые поджавшиеся яйца, снова задевает второй рукой головку члена и ведёт по всей длине, сильно и быстро, так, как Коди нравится больше всего. От низа живота к груди поднимается горячая волна, он теряется в ощущениях, их слишком много-остро-хорошо одновременно, и Коди скребёт пальцами по плотной толстой коже камы. Рекс подаётся вверх раз, другой, он уже даже не стонет — рычит Коди в шею, кончая, и не отнимает руку от члена, только крепче сжимает, дёргает кулаком — и Коди кончает тоже, выгибаясь на коленях Рекса в сильном, до кончиков пальцев протряхивающем оргазме.

Кровать слишком узкая для двоих, но Рексу, кажется, плевать. Он сбрасывает с себя остатки брони и одежды, устраивается как может удобно, наполовину укладываясь на Коди, — тяжёлый, станг! — и засыпает, обхватив его за плечи. От него жарко, и всё бельё мокрое, кажется, до матраса. Ужасно хочется повернуться, снять с себя тяжёлую руку, но Рекс сопит ему прямо в ухо, смешно и щекотно, и Коди думает, что никто не смог бы спать в такой обстановке. А через мгновение, неловко ткнувшись губами куда-то Рексу в затылок, отключается сам. 

И улыбается во сне.


End file.
